zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Birdman5589
Xykeb Zraliv (Talk) 18:31, October 20, 2009 Thanks. I hope I can contribute also. Welcome! If you need any help ask me or another user!'-- C2' / 20:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ballon fight wow..... youve played tingles ballon fight. Ive never even come close to seeing some one thats done that Oni Link 20:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't played Tingle's Balloon Fight. That's actually under my Never Played section of the Zelda spin-off games. I would someday like to play it but don't know if that ever going to happen. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ah. so i see. i just looked at it as a single section. Damn impossible game to play. NOt only is it in japanesse but there was only like three hundred made and were only given to super nintendo club members Oni Link 20:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :That is one game I would be willing to pay a pretty penny for just to have a copy. If I'm not mistaken the DS is region free (besides new DSi restrictions) so at least I wouldn't have to buy a Japanese DS to play it if for some crazy reason I was able to miraculously come across a copy. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:15, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I am now an official owner of Tingle's Balloon Fight DS!!!!!!!! --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Your joking. Oni Link 16:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::No. I'm serious. I found a used copy that was in almost perfect condition (the manual's pages were a little wavy but nothing that wouldn't happen from just looking through it once) for a little over $30. Besides not being in the original shrink wrap the only thing that indicated that it was used was having high scores already on the game. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) You must of bought it from some one who inherited it. Oni Link 21:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Zelda II Now I remember why I never got into this game when I was younger. Now that I'm giving it a second chance I think it's a good game but it makes me so angry. I die so easily that it just get frustrating, especially when I you have to start over at the palace again. And then there was death mountain. I've been working on that the past two days on and off and I would always lose my last life right before I would be out. Now that I have the downward slash I'm doing better but still had to give up on the third temple for tonight. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) yah I feel the same way. But i can't get past the first temple but i m thinking of picking it back up to give it another try.--Ironknuckle1 02:34, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :It took me quite a while to get past the first temple. I think my biggest problem is I don't spend enough time in the fields gaining experience points so I'm not as strong as I should be entering into a temple. This game is really hard to get into but the more you play the better it seems to get. Now I just need to eventually beat this so I can try Majora's Mask (another one I could never seem to play enough to get into). --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) oh I love Majora's Mask ive gotten everything but a couple heart peices. But on the first temple of zelda 2 I always get klilled by Ironknuckles that s my problem.--Ironknuckle1 02:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ironknuckles was a huge problem for me too but I figured out that you can usually land a hit if you get them under a low ceiling and jump and then attack on the way down after jumping into the ceiling and then backing away so you don't get hit. I since learned how to beat them if there is no low ceiling but that was long after the first temple. The problem I had with Majora's Mask was I was just not able to get into 3-D Zelda games. I actually had trouble getting through Ocarina of Time because I had trouble transitioning from the top down style. When I got my GameCube and got the Collectors disk I tried it again but still just couldn't get into the time limit thing so I ended up giving the disk to a friend of mine. It is one that I really want to try again though. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ill have to try that technique--Ironknuckle1 02:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Death mountain is very hard for the first tme thorugh. Definetly eaysier with the drown thrust. Remember the path way is always right and ignoring elevators. Spending time in the fields training up is time wasted. Theyre is simple not enough high exp enemies there barring the kasto area. Train up in the temples by entering and exsiting repeaditly. Ochean temple is the best for exp because of those 200 point withces. Oni Link 19:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I can get through the 3rd temple fine until I get to the boss. My attack and health was just too low to get past the second stage after he gets off the horse. I ended up using the raft to explore some more of the overworld and have gained some more levels and am going to go try again. ::Sign your posts please.'-- C2' / 19:43, October 24, 2009 (UTC) What? :Call me crazy but I actually love the top down Zelda games. They are easily my favorite. But in reality that list is very close up through The Wind Waker. After that is when it becomes a clear cut order for me but those top 7 in the list are very close that they are all almost indistinguishable but if I had to that's how my list would go. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Club Nintendo Zelda Posters!!!!! I finally got my Zelda Posters from Club Nintendo today and they are really sweet. The History of Link poster looks and feels so nice. I might have to register some more items just so I can get a second set. If you haven't seen what the set looks like, you can check it out here. The Legend of Zelda 3-Poster Series --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :how do you get points in the nintendo club? is it just regestering projects or is their another way? because somethins cost tens of thousends of stars and you only get like five hundred when you regester a project. Oni Link 20:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :: This set cost 350 coins. Coins are rewarded after taking a survey on a registered Nintendo game. Wii games get you 50 coins, DS games give you 30 coins, and VC/WiiWare/DSiWare give you 10. You can also register a DSi for 160 coins and WiiFit for 100. This is at least the way the US version is. I'm not sure how the UK or Japan have their systems structured. But if you have friends and family members who don't register their products you can always steal their codes to get some bonus coins. --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ST :I do. It's only as far as getting ready to leave the spirit temple to head to the fourth temple. How d you want me to get it to you? --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC)